A Neko In Olympus
by MikototheKeyblade
Summary: Percy's just enjoying his time off after the war with Gaea. Then Clarisse shows up at the door. What now? Can't a hero enjoy some peace? But two newcomers to Camp Half-Blood just might change all of that. First story on fanfic.
1. A Neko In Greece?

(A/N): Hello people of the wonderful website that is FanFiction. I am a new writer and I want to accept all forms of criticism - flames, comments, tips - whatever will help me with making this a better story for you. So I hope you enjoy!

**Otanoshimi kudasai!**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Neko in Greece?!

_Percy_

"Percy, we need to ask you something." I groaned as I got out of bed due to a very loud and obnoxious banging at my door. "Get up, you pathetic excuse for sewer waste!" Great, it was Clarisse, my _favorite_ person in the whole wide world. I got dressed in a camp t-shirt and some jeans and opened the door.

"What's up, Clarisse? Why do you guys need me?" It was unusual for her to ask for my help, and even then she never did it at the earliest convenience.

"Two people showed up at the border. The sentries stopped them, but one of them asked for you by name."

This was very interesting. Not many people know who I am unless they've been in camp before, and had to admit I was curious. So Clarisse and I walked to the border to see who these newcomers were. When I got close, I looked them over to determine any immediate threats. One was wearing a black t-shirt of some video game I've never heard of - Dark Souls - and some dark jeans, with an open hooded jacket that had alternating black and dark grey stripes going horizontally with the hood down. He had light brown skin with short hair, and eyes that seemed like they were charcoal. His jeans had a chain on them that seemed like it was for decoration on the right pocket. The other was wearing what seemed like the complete opposite. He had a closed white hooded jacket with the hood up, so I couldn't see his face and white denim jeans, also with a decorative chain, but on the left pocket. The jacket had black stripes in a circuit board style, and the hood had cat ears on the top. The one wearing black had a backpack full of what seemed like food, water, and camping supplies.

"What do you guys need me for? They seem like normal demigods, if they found the camp. Why are you guys holding them up?" I asked, since the pair appeared to be one of the many people who've come to the camp either out of fear of Gaea or after discovering what they were.

"Did you forget? I said they asked for you by name." Clarisse scolded.

"Right, right. So what do you two want with me?"

"We can't say in public. Can we go somewhere more private?" It seemed too suspicious, so I couldn't just trust them.

"I'm sorry, but unless you speak your intentions here, I can't let you in."

The one in black seemed surprised we didn't hear him out. "Please, you have to let us in. If you don't-"

"Didn't you hear him? Beat it." Clarisse yelled suddenly.

"Can't you guys reconsider?" He pleaded.

"I said, 'get lost'!" Clarisse gave him a firm shove where he fell on his back. The one in white clenched his fist.

"Oh look, the little kitten's mad? Get out of here before I have to resort to, shall we say, _drastic_ measures."

The one in white dropped his hood, and we were both a little shocked.

He had actual cat ears underneath his head, with white hair that fell past where his human ears would normally be. The strangest part were his eyes. They were an odd shade of red, almost I like the color of blood. "Don't. Call. Me. A. Kitten."

"What are you gonna do about it? Make me, you little alley cat." Clarisse taunted him, and with each insult, he seemed to get angrier. His friend in black tried to calm him down, but at one point he snapped and pulled a gun on her.

"Say one more thing. I'll put a bullet made of Celestial Bronze stuffed with mortal steel coated in Imperial Gold mixed with Stygian Iron between your eyes, sis." Was he, _growling?_ It sounded like it.

"Uh, Percy. He's not lowering his gun. What do we do?" She seemed frightened. Probably at the combination of his bullets, if it was accurate. I started to reach for Riptide, but he pulled another gun from thin air.

"Don't even think about it. Actually, go ahead. Let me see the power of Anaklusmos." He put his guns away and pulled out a great-sword. "It's called Laevateinn. So, Perseus Jackson. Let's dance."

_**SMACK**_

"What do you think you're doing?" The one in black questioned. "We had a plan, remember? I say had because you shot it all to hell with that stunt you just pulled."

"But, but, she made fun of me. C'mon, it wasn't like I was gonna kill her. Just _almost_ kill her, you know, just enough pain so she can see the Underworld, but still be alive, yeah?" He went from serious to playful in a matter of seconds.

*sigh* "You can't go around almost killing people just because you got insulted. Jeez. Anyway, since you seem so adamant on not letting us in, we'll try our luck at Camp Jupiter. Later!" He was in an energetic mood, which was unnerving considering that they were deathly serious just a second ago.

"Hey, wait. Did you call me 'sis' just a second ago?" Clarisse seemed to have caught up with that fact. Was she really not paying attention to a guy who had a gun to her face? "And how do you know about Camp Jupiter anyway?"

His eyes seemed to light up with excitement, and they changed color from red to blue, which was interesting. "Oh, that one's easy! Eddie, Eddie! Can I?" The one in black, Eddie, gave him a nod. "Alright! So my father is one you Greeks should know about. Ares, the god of war, destruction, and cool ass weapons; however, my mother is someone you might not know - the Roman personification Insidia." He didn't say Roman, did he? "In case you don't know, she's the embodiment of revenge, treachery, and stealthy ambush. Since I'm Greek, of course I know about Camp Half-Blood,but since I'm also Roman, I know about Camp Jupiter. Oh, and Eddie, I don't think I could stay here anyway. I just remembered that they grow strawberries." As he said this, his mouth opened wide and he began to drool.

"_Praeveni odor fraga,_" - a spell? - " That should calm you down."

"Thanks Eddie. I thought I was gonna go loco for a second. Anyway, we're gonna go now so tell everyone we said hello!" I was thoroughly confused. Who was everyone? Did he already know someone inside the camp? "Of course I do, baka. Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Frank Nico, and Reyna. Jeez, you guys are famous on Olympus."

"Did you read my mind? And what's a baka?" I felt incredibly stupid, but it did have the ring of another language, so maybe I'm not as stupid as I thought.

"Hehe, should I tell him, or should I let him wonder? He is a baka after all." He turned his palms upward and raised his arms as if in an 'Oh well' gesture. (Think of the mock gesture from Dark Souls 2.) "I guess it can't be helped. I _can_ read your mind, and a baka is - actually, I'll let you figure that one out."

"Now now, don't be mean. A baka is an idiot or moron. It's a Japanese term that many otakus use, especially one such as V-"

The one in white covered his mouth and I got the feeling he sweat-dropped. His eyes also change to orange, which was the strangest color so far. "He doesn't need to know all that now, Edward. Come, let's be on our way. To Camp Jupiter!" The white-clad dragged Edward away from camp at lightning speed.

"Well that was weird. So we're definitely reporting this, but I _do_ hope I see him again." Wait, is she blushing?!


	2. Just Who Are These Guys?

(A/N): So here goes my second chapter for the story. I got some feedback saying the first chapter seemed a little rushed, so I'll do my best to work on pacing. Next Chapter includes my first fight scene. Drop a review if you have any ideas or criticisms! P.S. I hope this fixes the html tags that were there before. ^^;

Chapter 2: Just Who Are These Guys?

"Edward

"Eddie, why can't we have just shadow traveled there? It'd be faster than just walking to Camp Jupiter." He wouldn't stop complaining. I thought he would've run out of steam after the first hour, but now it's going on about three.

"If I shadow travel there, I won't be able to defend myself if we get into a fight. You know how taxing it is for me, since I just learned how to do it. But if you insist, you'll have to protect us when we get there." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I melted us in the ground and had us warp to in the middle of the Senate House. I did it just to prove a point of him having to take responsibility, even though we might get killed. As soon as we warped in, about a hundred-ish people were in an uproar.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Where's my sandwich?"

"I didn't understand that last one, but I got the feeling we weren't welcome.

"Silence, all of you!" a voice commanded. It was the Consul, Reyna. "Now, intruders, I am-"

"We know who you are, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." There was a look of surprise from her and her co-consul Jason. _Good, _I thought,_ she hasn't lost her cool yet._ "We came to ask you a question. Oh, and apologize to Terminus for me. I forgot to leave my weapon at the border."

"What weapon? You're not carrying anything, unless they're concealed."

"I chuckled which seemed to unsettle her. "Well, this is something, the brave and fearless Reyna getting a little unnerved by a simple laugh. I was referring to him." I nodded to where the whiner was. He gave a 'yo' and proceeded to lean against the wall in boredom. I could tell he wanted to let his hood down and let his tail out, but he had some self-control. I couldn't say his name out loud because that would cause him to, well for lack of a better description, become extremely obedient. I guess because of his animal part to him. For those curious, his name was Mikoto, Koto for short – part lethal weapon, part human, and part cat. Don't know how that last part works, but I've learned to live with it.

"That's not important," she regained her composure before continuing, "but what is important is how you got here without setting off an alarm or being stopped by a sentry."

"Shadow travel. Continue."

"Okay, why are you here? Have the Gods sent you?" She was puzzled, and I love it when people are confused.

"Well, in a sense. How else do you think that we could find this place so easily?" I was being cockier than I felt, mainly due to shadow traveling the length of Ohio to California. I only hoped we could avoid a fight, especially with Jason there because I didn't know how Koto would fare against him. But since that's his problem, I only relaxed. "We came here to deliver a message to you two – the leaders of this fine establishment. If you would permit us a private audience, then I would be happy to explain-"

"Not possible," Jason interrupted, "we don't know who you are, and you come here threatening us, so how can we just trust you?"

I sighed at his rudeness. I personally didn't mind, but Koto on the other hand well…

"Duck, Jason." He took one glance at Koto and took my advice, as a stream of ice cleaved a hole in the wall that was where Jason's head was. A bakery across the road wasn't too happy to have icicles decorating the front of his shop in the middle of summer. Koto did not look happy. In fact, I think he would've actually killed Jason. I feel sorry for Jason if Koto is on his case.

"You wanna see threatening? Fine, then. You and me, Jason. In the Field of Mars, me and Eddie against you and whoever. To make it interesting, if we win, then you have to grant us a private audience. If you win, then I will grant whatever it is you would request of me, within reason, of course. Do we have a deal?"

"Jason and Reyna were talking it over. They agreed and asked how many people they could have on their side, to which Koto replied 'as many pathetic campers your cohorts can fit into your fortress' and if we wanted any campers. I scoffed at the notion of working with Camp Jupiter when they weren't too eager to trust me.

"Meet at the Field of Mars in 30 minutes. You'll have free reign of our facilities, weapons-"

We walked out before they could finish and headed straight for the field. As we did, we heard Jason say, "Just who are these guys?"


End file.
